365 day writing challenge!
by MayxDrewForever
Summary: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and hints of Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! There will not be a one shot each day, but even so, please review your opinion on this collection of one-shots/mini stories! CS is Contestshipping, PS is Pokeshipping, IS is Ikarishipping, and ORS is Oldrivalshipping.
1. (CS, PS) A Talk that Revives Emotions

**Me: Yay! Contestshipping! This is my first one shot though and reviews will be greatly appreciated. The story takes place in Sinnoh in Floaroma Town.**

**May: Why does your first one-shot have to be Contestshipping? *moans***

**Me: Everyone knows you are head over heels in love with him already anyways. And besides, it also has Pokeshipping.**

**Drew: *smirks* Really May? You could have just told me that you loved me.**

**May: This is exactly why I wouldn't tell you. You always make me think that I'm not good enough for you. **

**Drew: That's because you aren't-**

**May: *tears water up in her eyes* OK then, I'll leave. You won't want to look at me anyway because I look like a wimp compared to you... *runs off***

**Drew: I was going to say that she's not good enough for me, but she's better. Oh May... **

**Me: Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!**

**Drew: *no****ds and sprints after May***

**Me: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the story, and the park in Floaroma Town.**

* * *

It was a lovely morning in the Pokémon World. May and Drew were talking in the park after a surprise meeting with Misty and Ash.

With May and Drew

"May," Drew called.  
"Yes, Drew?" May answered.  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
May gaped at him for asking such an obvious question. Drew smirked.  
"Of course I do! Why would you ask?"  
"May, are you hiding something? You've gone out a lot lately and we haven't had much time together."  
"Drew! Of course not!, " May said.  
Drew smiled and kissed her passionately. May happily deepened the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes until they stopped because of lack of air. Drew tossed her a thorn-less red rose.  
"Drew, you never told me where you get all your roses from," May commented.  
"Oh, remember that rose garden in Floaroma town that we found?" May nodded.  
"Well, Roserade collected a lot of them and, her petal dance can produce roses." May's eyes widened.  
"Really Drew?" May inquired with a astonished look on her face.  
"Yeah, May?" Drew asked.  
"Drew I love you," May repiled.  
"Me too May, and I'll love you forever." Drew said, kissing her forehead.  
May sighed contentedly and rested her head against his shoulder.  
"Hmm... wonder where Misty and Ash are right about now." May pondered.  
Little did she know they were in the same park as her, but on the other side.

With Ash and Misty

"Ash?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah, Mist?" Ash replied.  
"Did you know that today is our 2nd anniversary?" Misty inquired.  
"Today? Our 2nd anniversary? We never got married..." Ash said as he blushed bright pink.  
"Oh, Ash! You are so dense sometimes! I mean our second anniversary of the day we met!" Misty said between giggles.  
" Oh…." Ash said.  
_Well, Misty is a lot more mature now. She's not that much of a hot head like she used to. Now she has those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful smile. Wait what am I thinking? Misty and I are just rivals….We've always been... I can't seem to stop thinking about her though…. I might be in love with her. _Ash thought to himself.  
"Misty, Can I tell you something?" Ash inquired.  
"Sure Ash what's up?" she questioned.  
" Well, have you ever had a crush on a guy or girl, in my case? Well, I have, and I wanted to tell you that you were my first crush and you were also my first love. You still are, and I want to ask if you return those feelings." Ash mumbled, nervous about how Misty would react.  
"R-Really?" she stuttered. Then, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. He melted into the kiss and kissed back.  
Ash flashed Misty a goofy grin and says,"Yeah.." and walked off. " "Ash, wait!" Misty called as she ran after him.

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Drew: Good...**

**Me: Drew complimented me! The world has ended!**

**Drew: Why is it that when I act arrogant you get upset and when I act nice you get all dramatic about how the world is ending? *pouts***

**May: Drew, do you have a fever or something? You are a little OOC today.**

**Drew: *scoffs*Whatever...**

**Me: Also...**

**May and Drew: Review Pweez or MayxDrewForever will go cry in the corner.**

**Me: You want another contestshipping fanfic?**

**May and Drew: *Pales***

**Me: Oh well. I'm writing more fanfics about you guys anyway so...**

**Me: Any Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and fry bacon! Like May and Drew said: Review!**


	2. (IS, ORS, slight CS, PS) Reunion

(IS, ORS, slight CS, PS)

**Reunion**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

We were in the Hoenn region, at May's house in Petalburg City, chatting about the reunion at 5:00 PM we were hosting for our friends: mainly Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, May, Drew, Paul and I. Zoey and Kenny would've come, but they couldn't make it because of some coordinator business they had to take care of. Right now it was 2:00 PM and May and I had just eaten lunch.

"I'm so happy, Dawn! I can't wait for the reunion!" May exclaimed to me.

"Neither can I May, but can you just please calm down? I've been asking you the same question for 3 minutes and all the reply I've gotten is the squealing. What should I wear?" I asked my hyperactive friend huffily.

"Oh, Dawn! Leave it to you to worry about what to wear! It's a reunion, not a meeting! You can wear whatever you want! As long as Paul doesn't get jealous because of all the guys gawking at you." May said, giggling at the last part.

"I guess... hey, w-what's that supposed t-t-to mean? Paul and I are j-just f-friends!" I stuttered.

" That's as true as the fact that Drew and I aren't dating." May said sarcastically.

" But you aren't... Wait aren't you dating Drew?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup! Drew's so romantic! He confessed and asked me out on the beach and Petal Dance was everywhere! The petals were even in the shape of a heart..." my brunette friend sighed dreamily.

" I guess Drew finally got his green butt into gear." I sighed.

May stifled a giggle. "Can I use that comeback on Drew?"

"I guess, if you consider it as one." I said, sighing.

"Hey Dawn? Where do you think Misty and Leaf are right now?" May questioned.

"I don't know..." I answered. Honestly, I don't think I left a very good impression on those two. Misty, because she thought I was too preppy, and Leaf, because she thought I was too much of a fashionista. May, on the other hand, was welcomed by those two with open arms. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"I'm going to go, OK May?" I asked. I needed to clear my mind about what I could do to let them like me.

"OK! Talk to you later at the reunion, Dawn!" she chirped.

* * *

_Leaf and Misty are video chatting each other talking about the reunion that Dawn and May are hosting._

**Leaf's POV**

"Hey, Misty!" I exclaimed over video chat.

"Hey!" she chirped.

"Can't wait for the reunion! It's going to be with all of us: the girls and the boys right?" I asked.

"Yup! Though I don't think we made a very good impression on Dawn. I mean, we were only paying attention to May!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should apologize to her at the reunion. Which reminds me, I can't believe Ash had the guts to ask you out!" I gushed.

Misty blushed. "Y-y-yeah...Hey, what about you and Gary?" she asked.

"Me? A-a-and Gary? No way!" I stuttered. Misty smirked, obviously noticing the pink that dusted my cheeks.

"OK, whatever you say Leaf. Hey, what do you think the guys are up to right now?" Misty asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

* * *

_Right at that moment, Paul and Drew were chatting it up in Sinnoh, coincidentally also talking about the reunion._

**Paul's POV**

I swear to Arceus, Grasshead's god damn pissing me off with his never ending rant about how much he loves his airhead. "Dude, I get that you love "your" May, but seriously? you're turning into a girl, and that is not supposed to happen to a guy." I told him.

Grasshead blushed. "Hey its not like you don't have any romantic feelings for Dawn!" he defended. I threw him a blank look, hoping it would cover the blush on my cheeks. Oh Mew, **I'm** turning into a sissy now.

"Besides, aren't we going to be meeting up with May, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Ash, and Misty today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah..." he said. Then he started ranting about the airhead again. I get that they're dating, but seriously, airhead was turning grasshead into a sissy. I soon got annoyed so I started, or attempted to block it out. ...Well, that was a failed attempt at blocking him out... Agh! Will he ever stop?! I will never turn into that sissy. _Or will you?_ my inner voice seemed to ask me.

* * *

**Authoress's POV**

Agh! Why is everyone with someone of their gender talking about this reunion?!

_They're not following the script! _I fumed silently in my head.

* * *

_Gary and Ash are talking about stuff. Oh dear god please do not let the subject be the reunion please!_

**Gary's POV**

"Watcha doing Ashy-boy?" I teased.

"Don't call me that." he snapped. Oh boy, carrot head must have hit him again. "Misty hit you again, didn't she?" I asked gently.

He blinked before saying, "Yeah... I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. I asked her out and now we're dating, but she still hits me. I'm not dense anymore but she still hits me. What does she want from me?" he whispered softly.

"Maybe she wants you to be a little more romantic, or maybe she wants you to spend more time with her or something." I advised.

"Will that really work? Have you tried it on Leaf yet?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Nope, but I might try it on her during the reunion." I thought out loud.

* * *

*time skip* Yay! No more reunion talk! It's finally here!

**May's POV**

"Hi everyone! Dawn and I are so glad that you could come!" I exclaimed as one by one they filed in.

"Hey Drew!" I greeted as he kissed my cheek. We had only started dating a few days ago, but still I couldn't help the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey May." he greeted back, snaking his arms around my waist and lovingly kissing me. I sighed, inhaling his smell. Naturally he smelled like roses, along with a slight bit of peppermint. I could see Dawn out of the corner of my eye, and she awkwardly coughed, seeing us.

"Dawn, leave them be." Paul said.

By then, Drew's arms unwrapped themselves from my waist. We had gone to get some drinks at the refreshment table that Dawn helped me set up. Drew got his punch and drank it, while talking to Gary. I turned my head back to Paul and Dawn, who were getting quite comfortable with each other. I smirked as I saw the mistletoe above their heads. It wasn't Christmas, but my parents forgot to take it down during the last Christmas party. I walked over to them, and I inwardly snickered in my head. Paul was hugging Dawn and Dawn was hugging back, crimson stained on her cheeks. Paul however, had a blank look on his face, but I could tell he was struggling to get the blush off his cheeks.

"Dawn, Paul!" I sang. They instantly sprang apart from each other, blushing.

"Look above you!" I squealed, almost jumping for joy.

They looked up, I blushing at what they saw. Even Paul was blushing, even if it was just a little.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Well, we can't disobey tradition, even if its not Christmas now can we?" Paul huskily whispered into my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. Before I was aware of what was going on, Paul kissed me, our mouths molding perfectly together. I could feel him smirking against my lips as he licked my lower lip for entrance. I refused and pulled away. I could see Paul pouting and crossing his hands. He even made an adorable "hmph" sound. Paul sure has changed a lot. He's opened up a lot more, and everyone says it's because of me.

"Aww, what's wrong Paulie Bear?" I cooed. Before he had a chance to reply, I kissed him. This time, I parted my mouth while we kissed, allowing Paul to search my mouth. I moaned softly as our tongues battled more dominance, which he won. This time, he was the one who pulled away, and I had just remembered I needed air. I turned around and saw that we had an audience. There was Leaf and Gary.

"I see you've finally made your move, eh Paul?" Gary asked.

"We only kissed because of the mistletoe." Paul defended. Gary smirked and walked off, probably to tell Drew what happened. Leaf just shrugged and went to go talk to Misty and May. I felt slightly disappointed that Paul wouldn't kiss me if it wasn't under the mistletoe with him, but I quickly shook it off. Paul must have seen my disappointment, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

When we broke apart, he said,"Don't worry troublesome, I would have kissed you even if there wasn't any mistletoe. And, I have a confession to make. When we met during your travels with Ash, I felt really jealous because I thought you liked him, so I would act harshly towards my Pokémon and train really hard, which explains the "me beating Ash most of the time" part."

"Oh Paul! That's so sweet! BUT MY NAME IS DAWN, NOT TROUBLESOME!" I yelled.

The only response I got was a kiss.

* * *

_Ash and Misty are talking by the table of refreshments and snacks._

**Misty's POV**

I squealed in my head as Ash walked over to me. "Hey, Mist." he called. I giggled. That was Ash's new nickname for me.

"Hey Ash." I greeted as I pecked him on the cheek.

"The others sure seem to be having fun, don't cha think?" he asked.

"Yeah... hey Ash? We need to talk." I told him.

"What about?" he inquired, confusion and curiosity occupying his brown orbs.

"Do you love me?" I asked. I needed to know whether he loved, or at least liked me a lot.

"Love is a powerful word, that I can't use yet. We haven't been together long enough for me to love you. I can say though, that I like you, a **lot**." Ash replied. Wow... that was deep. I never knew Ash could be so wise and sentimental. He's not dense anymore. Ash sure has changed a lot since I first met him. He went from childish, to dumb, to dense, and finally to mature with occasional wise and sentimental moments.

"So Ash, what are you-" I started but was cut off when his lips caught mine in a spell-bounding, fireworks-in-your-head-triggering kiss. His kissing skills had improved as well. I broke away after a while, filling my lungs with air that I clearly needed after that amazing kiss. I wonder if the others are having as much fun as I am.

* * *

_Gary and Leaf are on the dance floor, Gary trying to flirt with Leaf._

**Gary's POV**

Aghhhhh! Girls are so frustrating! I'm using all my tricks on her and not one of them is working. It's so annoying! OK, that's it! I'm tired of being friend-zoned by the love of my life! I'm going to confess, and take a risk. If she doesn't like me, I could just hook up with that Veronica girl that was flirting with me.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

"Leaf, I gotta tell you something." Gary told me.

"What is it?" I asked my childhood crush, Honestly, if he hasn't gotten any of the hints I dropped, he's denser than Ash used to be.

"Ireallylikeyou. IthinkI'minlovewithyou." he said quickly. I blushed as I comprehended what he said.

"I like you too Gary, I've had a crush on you since we were little." I replied, giddy with excitement at the fact that my crush actually liked me back.(AN: Keep in mind the fact that Gary and Leaf are childhood friends.) I kissed him on the cheek.

Gary smirked. "You missed," he said, tapping his lips gently with his index finger. I shook my head and kissed the tip of his nose.

Gary growled lowly and pulled me into him. "You were supposed to kiss my lips." he huskily whispered, kissing me tenderly.

"Oh really?" I teased.

"Of course, you're my girlfriend now." He retorted.

"I don't remember being asked to be your girlfriend." I calmly said, giggling as I saw the look of horror on Gary's face. "Oh come on Gary, I was just joking." I said.

"You better be." he growled before kissing me again.

* * *

_May and Drew are walking around the big party room in May's house that the party was being hosted in. _

**May's POV**

"Drew!" I called, hugging him.

"Hey airhead." He teased, but this time, his voice had a playful tone in it. I decided to play along.

"I'm not an airhead, grasshead!" I retorted, puffing my cheeks out angrily and stomping my foot on the ground childishly. Drew laughed, a laugh that made me melt on the inside whenever I heard it.

"Come on May, you know I was just joking. Besides, you're my airhead." Drew said.

"Awwwww! That was so sweet Drew! You should laugh more. You look better when you're happy, especially when you're laughing. It can make a girl's insides melt." I replied.

"Did you feel that way?" he huskily whispered, pulling me into him and passionately kissing me. I pulled away after a while because of a need of oxygen.

"To be honest, yes. When you laugh, it literally makes my insides melt." I replied, kissing him one last time.

"Drew, I'll see you later, kay? I need to start cleaning everything up." I asked.

"Alright, I'll help too," he said, starting to clean.

I could see Dawn by the door, opening it and announcing the end of the party. I finished cleaning in a flash with Drew's help and we got ready to say goodbye to everyone, and I was happy to find out that Drew was allowed to stay for the night. Sadly, Dawn had to go. I hugged Leaf, Misty, and Dawn, and bid them goodbye. Drew did the same with the boys. They walked off in different directions: Paul with Dawn, Leaf with Gary, and Ash with Misty, all heading for the same destination: home.

And as for Drew and May? They're at May's house of course! Don't do anything naughty you two! XD

~Fin

* * *

**AN: The ending was not so good, but tell me what you think! Any questions, comments or concerns? Review! Oh my gosh I sound like a teacher! XD **


End file.
